Some examples of displays incorporate an arrangement of different colored light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example red-green-blue element pixel packages. In some examples, displays have been used to display graphics or video content such as various advertisements for products and companies. The displays can be used in exterior environments, such as in an outdoor stadium or arena, or in an interior environment, such as an indoor stadium, arena, or venue. Displaying various advertisements over the course of a time period (e.g., a sports game held at a stadium) can generate monetary gain for the establishment.
Sound systems are also used in the exterior and interior environments and can increase the overall experience for occupants. Some examples of sound systems incorporate a static advertisement such as a scrim that includes a printed advertisement. However, since the static advertisements can only display a single advertisement the amount of monetary gain is limited.